Shocking Spartan
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: The Battle for Earth has begun. After thwarting the covenant's attempt to blow up Cairo station the Master Chief and a small squad of marines, along with the Guardian of Lightning, now travel through the city of New Mombasa to stop the covenant R&R
1. Reinforcements

Shocking Spartan  
>Chapter 1: Reinforcements<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or any of the character involved except Guardian L. Lightning

Chief ducked behind a piece of debris as a handful of plasma bolts splattered themselves against the rock. He looked up over the wall and shouldered his Battle Rifle. He let loose a few bursts before ducking down again. What few members of the covenant squad that remained had fired their weapons and hit the rock again. Chief slung his gun onto the debris and let loose four more bursts, killing three grunts and an elite. He stepped out from behind his cover and approached the bomb they'd been guarding.

He put his hand on a nearby platform and yellow rings gathered about his fist. He then touched a small projection on the side of the device. It beeped and the blue screen turned red.

"How much time was left?" He asked

"You don't want to know." Cortana, his A.I. ally replied from inside his helmet.

"Chief? Have you disarmed the bomb?" Lord Hood's voice echoed through the speakers of the station

"Yes sir. Permission to leave the station sir?"

"To do what Master Chief?"

"To give the covenant back their bomb."

Hood looked away from the monitor for a second to consider it "Permission granted."

Chief nodded then grabbed the spikes that protruded from the explosive's shell and drug it across the floor creating sparks on the steel plates. He reached the elevator and hit the button to descend two floors. The doors slid shut and they felt a jolt.

"You know, this is pretty crazy… unfortunately for us both… I like crazy."

The doors slid open once more and chief walked out of the elevator and toward a large pillar in the center of an empty room with a large window that let him view the battle that waged outside. He hit a button on the pillar and two poles dropped down. He sat between these and grasped them tightly. The window began to slide open and the vast vacuum of space sucked out all the air in the room as well as the bomb. Chief saw it and grabbed on riding it toward the largest covenant vessel he could find. As he fell a U.N.S.C flagship flew past and was quickly destroyed. Two smaller longsword fighters dropped out of its bay and dropped bombs on the covenant ship breaching the hull.

Chief fell through and looked around. It looked like the engine room. He tapped the button on the bomb and kicked off sending the large piece of metal spiraling into the ship. He flew through his entrance hole and watched as the bomb detonated and destroyed the flagship. He drifted for a bit before slamming into a U.N.S.C flagship.

Johnson's voice echoed out across the battlefield "You know, for a brick. He flew pretty good."

"Chief, get inside. The covenant are taking this fight to the surface." Commander Key's voice echoed through the speakers.

Chief pushed himself up and approached the nearest air lock. He opened the door and slipped inside. He landed on the floor of the ship and the air-lock door behind him sealed shut. He looked around and saw a smaller figure wearing yellow armor laying on the floor. He approached and looked down. He was wearing the outdated Mark V armor.

"A Spartan? That's impossible, you're the only one left Chief."

"I know." Chief replied before releasing the seal on the helmet and pulling it off. He looked down on a young face, no older than fourteen.

"That doesn't make sense. All Spartans were given advancing hormones to make sure they would blend in with the military personnel."

"This kid must've passed on that part of the training." Chief said putting the guy's helmet back on.

"No, I just never took part." His voice echoed after the helmet sealed shut.

"You're alive?" Cortana asked

"Very much so." The kid said curling his legs back and kicking launching himself to his feet.

"Who are you?" Chief asked

"The name's Lightning. Guardian L. Lightning."

Chief remained silent

Lightning sighed "U.N.S.C commissioned second Lieutenant. Sir!" He stood at salute

"At ease." Chief told him

He lowered his arm, but still stood tall as a board.

"What are you doing here Lieutenant?" Cortana asked

"I was issued orders from my higher ups to assist in the battle of Earth and any future engagements with the covenant." He explained

"How did they know there would be a battle for Earth?" Cortana asked

"Don't worry about it ma'am. My people have it all covered. They sent me."

"What will one man-" Cortana cut herself off

"Yes ma'am?"

"Never mind. Come on. We've got to report to the commander."

"Understood. Lead the way."

Chief turned and walked out of the room leading Lightning along. As they would pass Marines and other personnel would gaze in awe at the pair of super-soldiers that walked down the hall. While some questioned who Lightning was, others were just glad to have another 'Chief' out in the field.

The pair entered the bridge and Johnson turned and noticed Lightning immediately. "Who are you son?" He asked

"Second Lieutenant Lightning." Chief replied "A Spartan."

"Why have I never heard of you before now?" Keyes asked

"I've been away. Higher ups have called me to handle missions on other worlds." He told them

"So what are you? Spec. Ops?"

"You could say that." Lightning told them

"Alright. Chief, Lightning. The covenant have taken the fight to the surface. We're already on descent. Our forces are scattered across the planet's surface, but we're attempting to converge our troops on Africa. It seems that Regret is aiming to set down near New Mombasa."

"Do you we know what he's after?" Chief asked

"Not yet, but we don't want him to find it." Keyes replied as the ship entered the atmosphere. "Johnson, I want you and Chief aboard the next Pelican out." She told them

"And me ma'am?" Lightning asked

"I want you to stay with the Chief. Do whatever he tells you." She said

"Understood."

Johnson led the way to the launch bay where he, Chief, and Lightning boarded a Pelican drop ship and launched out of the bay toward the planet.

As they entered the airspace above the city they were joined by two more pelicans full of marines, on theirs they also had a few military personnel.

"Cortana, we're picking up on a message. All it says is 'Regret, Regret, Regret' Any idea what it means?"

"Dear Humanity, we regret being alien bastards, we regret coming to Earth, and we most definitely regret the core just blew up our raggedy ass fleet!" Johnson shouted

"Oo-rah!"

"Nice try Sargeant, it's actually an encrypted message telling the covenant prophets of Truth and Mercy to forgive Regret for his brash actions. And- what is that?"

The trio looked up from the pelican floor and saw a large spider-like vehicle appear from behind the line of buildings. It's 'eye' looked at them and charged. Firing it hit the tail of Chief's pelican sending it spiraling down.

The turret on the back began firing and shot down another pelican. The third managed to avoid being hit and dropped the marines farther off in the city.

Lightning looked up from the ground and held out his hand. A small assault rifle appeared, it was painted completely yellow, he shouldered it and looked around. Lowering it when he found nothing hostile. He helped the marines to their feet and found Chief push himself up from the rubble of the building they'd crashed through.

"Come on. The covenant probably already know we're here." Johnson said "Let's move!" he shouted

The marines followed him out with Chief and Lightning tailing them.


	2. Armed and Deadly

Shocking Spartan  
>Chapter 2: Armed and Deadly<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or any of the characters involved except for Guardian L. Lightning

The group stepped out of the building and looked around. A small squad of three grunts and a major had attempted to secure the area.

Johnson held up his hand palm flat, signaling the squad to stop. He then curled his ring and pinky fingers together and bent his wrist aiming the two extended fingers at the squad of aliens. He pulled his fingers apart and pointed them at Chief and Lightning. The two nodded and snuck off.

Chief and his younger companion snuck up on the elite and his squad. The grunts hadn't noticed them yet and their major leader mustn't have been paying attention otherwise he would've seen them coming a long time ago. Chief produced a knife from his armor and stabbed the elite in the throat silencing it the lowered it to the ground sheathing his small blade. Lightning walked up to the nearest grunt and put his hands over its mouth. Small charges of static electricity poured off his hands into the small headset. It began to leak. He kicked the smaller alien toward the other two and the squad watched as the methane in the grunt's mask detonated killing it and its two companions.

Chief signaled an 'all-clear' for Johnson and his team and the remaining members of the squad moved into a nearby building. There they found a U.N.S.C heavy gun and a dead marine, his sniper rifle laying on the ground next to his body. Chief took his tags while Johnson took the man's ammo and clips before heading up to the roof. Lightning jumped onto the gun and fired off a few test rounds and swiveled it to make sure it was still operational.

"They've found us. They're on our left!" A marine shouted

Lightning turned the gun and released a few bursts of fire downing three grunts and flaring the shields of an elite. He roared only to get a mouthful of lead as Johnson fired a round from his rifle into the alien's four-mandible mouth.

"They're coming back from the right!" Another marine shouted

Lightning turned the gun again and fired downing another set of grunts and a pair of jackals, the small bird-like aliens had attempted to block the rounds with their shields but they'd been too much and quickly phased the small devices. Chief went out the door and quickly turned to his left slamming the butt of his rifle into the face of an unsuspecting jackal. The last one shot a few of its plasma rounds at Chief only for him to be shot down by Lightning, the small plasma bolts diminished on Chief's shields making them flare, but they quickly regenerated.

"We got buggers headed over the rooftops!" Johnson said over radio as Chief slid back into the cover of the building.

Lightning crouched and aimed the gun a little higher as he saw a small swarm of bug-like aliens come flying over a collapsed building. He squeezed the triggers on the guns as hard as he could and watched as the small lead casings took out the enemy in five seconds flat.

A voice echoed over the whole squad's radios "My bird's a little too big for that courtyard sergeant. I see a good LZ half a click from your position."

"Understood. Someone get a satchel on the door." Johnson replied

A marine carrying a small pack approached the door when they burst forward. He quickly strapped his pack back onto his back and pulled his battle rifle out. He ran back to the building and watched as the doors continued to be beat on.

"Hunters. Everyone stay back and let the Chief show you how it's done." Johnson ordered

Chief approached Lightning and signaled for him to relinquish the turret. The young soldier did so stepping back and producing his rifle again. Chief crouched down over the small device and waited as the doors finally burst free from their hinges. Two large figures appeared from the smoke and they were quickly put under fire by Chief. The bullets pierced through their armor and took them down in no time at all.

"Alright, everybody move up." Johnson told them

The marines passed Lightning and Chief and headed into the hallway the Hunters had come through. Chief and Lightning took up the rear with Johnson. As they left the hallway they came to a back alley and found a pelican waiting for them. Johnson boarded and looked back

"Show 'em what you can do Chief, Marines, stay with the chief. He'll show you what to do." The pelican hatch closed and the drop-ship lifted off the ground and flew off.

Chief looked at Lightning and the smaller Spartan shrugged. Chief then turned to the four marines that were to follow him. He led them further into the alley and into a back passage of the city. There they found three squads of covenant infantry and a small swarm of drones that they managed to quickly take down.

As they approached a hotel a marine stepped out to greet them.

"Good to see you chief. Pelican crashed on the other side. Covenant are crawling all over it." He said as he led Chief and his squad through the hotel.

They stepped out from the back entrance and saw two ghosts patrolling the area around the pelican. And a single grunt squad the guarded a warthog that had been attached.

Lightning crouched down and aimed his rifle at the two ghosts. He let out one round each and they pierced the engines straight through. They quickly began to howl before they detonated killing the pilot. The grunt squad jumped in surprise and looked around uneasily. A phantom drop-ship came flying by overhead and dropped off six grunts and two majors. Chief turned his Battle Rifle toward them but Lightning held out a hand. He shouldered his own rifle and let out a few quick bursts downing all of the new reinforcements. Chief looked down and let out five bursts. Killing the three grunts and the elite instantly. He and Lightning slid down the hill and hopped into the warthog. Chief was driving. He put his foot on the gas and they lurched forward. The plowed through lines after lines of enemy infantry before eventually making it to the nearly-flood traffic tunnels. They drove through and watched as another warthog attempted to escape the Scarab-tank only to be shot half-way down into the tunnel. They found another squad of abandoned marines and assisted them in their escape of the covenant infested tunnel.

The pair stepped out of the dark and onto a large bridge where they saw the Scarab marching further down-town destroying anything in its path.


	3. Final Preparations

Shocking Spartan  
>Chapter 3: Final Preparations<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or any of the characters involved except Guardian L. Lightning

Chief and Lightning walked out onto the bridge that connected the traffic tunnel to the city. They looked down and saw a marine holding his battle rifle leaning against a wall.

"Nothing works: 102mm, .50 cal, rockets. Nothing stops that thing." The sergeant said as Chief and Lightning approached

"I guess we're what's going to have to." Lightning said as he stopped next to her.

As they came out of the tunnel toll-booths, a pelican flew over head and lowered down. Johnson was standing in the bay a cigar in his mouth. He dropped onto the ground.

"Listen up marines! We've all run the simulations. They're tough, but they ain't invincible. Stay with the Master Chief. He'll show you what to do." He climbed aboard the pelican as a M808B "Scropion" tank dropped onto the bridge.

"Thanks for the tank" Cortana said through Chief's speakers.

Johnson grabbed the handles of the chain gun situated in the troop bay of the pelican. "Oh I know what the ladies like."

The pelican lifted up and flew off as Chief, Lightning, and the marines boarded the tank. They drove down the bridge incinerating any covenant opposition they found. They also picked up two more marines. They arrived at another traffic tunnel and fought their way through. They eventually met a roadblock. There a squad of marines approached.

"It's tight quarters on the other side Chief. Take this." She handed him an M90 shotgun.

Chief took it quickly and led the way through the tunnels the flashlight on the side of his helmet lighting the way. Lightning followed close behind searching from side to side. He noticed a squad of elites up ahead. He held out his hand and his armor faded away. He snuck up on the elites and the closets' shields flared, the other two jumped back in surprise before their shields flared. The first elite flew forward his armor had sparks leaping across the surface as it landed on its two allies before exploding and killing all three of them. Lightning reappeared behind where the first elite had been standing.

Chief led the group further into the tunnel and as they approached the escape shaft they received a radio message.

"This is Delta squadron. We're pinned in the park near the center of the city. The covenant have taken the structure in the center and we're using a gauss hog to try and take it back."

Chief turned his head back to Lightning who nodded and disappeared. He snuck ahead and soon the sounds of gunshots and plasma reached Chief and his seven man team.

Lightning's voice sounded over the com-channels. "Delta, your passage is safe. Move up." Lightning told them

"Thank you sir!" the delta sergeant shouted

Chief left the tunnel and saw Lightning sitting on a plasma battery in the center of the structured. Destroyed covenant plasma turrets and dead bodies were everywhere. A single gauss hog pulled up in front of Chief and the driver told him that it was a loan from Delta. He nodded and walked around hopping into the driver seat. The driver jumped into the gun and he drove over to the structure before power-sliding to a stop. Lightning stepped over the edge and dropped into the passenger seat before Chief hit the gas and drove off. His seven man squad were picked up pelican and dropped off somewhere else inside the city. Chief and Lightning turned the corner and found a covenant Anti-personnel mortar cannon, A.K.A, a Wraith.

"Get us alongside it." Lightning told him

Chief punched the gas as the marine fired off a single round getting the tank's attention. Lightning held his hand back toward the marine and took a fragmentation grenade from his belt. As Chief pulled the hog alongside Lightning fired a shot powering the tank down before jumping out of the seat and landing on the cover. He balled his fist and punched inside, the grenade with it. He pulled the pin with his thumb and ripped his hand free. He jumped off and landed in the passenger seat as Chief finished the doughnut he'd done around the tank. He drove off as Lightning looked through the rear-view mirror. The tank began to scream slightly before exploding sending pieces of debris and metal flying. He lowered his vision toward the road again and leaned out the side of the car, firing his rifle at any covenant they spotted.

Chief drove them down toward a hotel at the end of the road. There they took out three Wraiths, a pair of ghosts and two grunt squads with minor sergeants. As they finished off the last grunt the doors to the hotel opened.

"Who's in charge here marine?" Cortana asked as a private approached the trio.

"Corporal Perez 'n company." He replied "He's on the roof. Come on, I'll show you the way." The private turned and led the trio upstairs and through a pair of doors. There they found the corporal.

"Wow. I knew they were serious, but I didn't think they'd send a Spartan." He said

"What's the plan here corporal?" Cortana asked

"We're gonna give that tank everything we got." He replied pointing toward the Scarab as it came around the corner. A single Scorpion tank pulled up and looked up at the 'belly' of the Scarab with its barrel and fired one round. The Scarab stopped and looked down at the tank before firing its beam incinerating it.

"Alright Marines! Open Fire!" Perez shouted as the nearby soldiers began to shoot at the Scarab with their turrets. Lightning turned to his left and headed up the stairs. Chief followed.

"Where are you going Lieutenant?" Cortana asked

"I know how this ends. This isn't it." He said stopping. The Scarab's leg landed right next to him before picking up and moving the giant vehicle forward.

"How did you know that?" Cortana asked

"Don't worry about it. We have to board it and take out the crew aboard." Lightning said.


	4. Partings

Shocking Spartan  
>Chapter 4: Partings<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or any of the characters involved except for Guardian L. Lightning.

Chief and Lightning stepped out onto metal grating. Their rifles held in their arms. Before them was the city's water drainage facility. The Scarab came over the rooftops and lowered down into the water. Lightning followed his own course and the Scarab seemed to follow. Chief followed along, marines saluting the pair as they went. Eventually they turned left and found a single chain gun. Lightning manned the gun and looked down at the water. The Scarab came alongside them and stopped as four pelicans came flying in front of it and before firing rockets. The tank was stunned, elites and grunts before to pour out as Lightning shot them killing the first wave. He continued to fire as another wave came out. They fell and he let go of the stationary gun. He summoned his rifle before jumping off the ledge onto the tank's back. He went inside. Chief followed and the two found the remaining crew inside. Two elites that had been piloting it. Lightning walked forward and put his gun to one's back. He fired a round the alien's shields flared instantly. He fired another round and its whole body convulsed as if it'd been shot. He turned to his left and leased two more rounds into the elite next to him who died like his squad-mate. He turned to Chief and walked past leading the way out. Dropping a grenade by the controls as he did so. He stepped out on top of the Scarab's back and waited. Chief came out on top as the tank began to explode. Johnson came by and picked the pair up in a pelican.

"Master Chief. I do not have much time left in this world. Will you assist in my people's war in three months time?" Lightning asked

"What war?" Cortana asked

"One that is on the scales the likes of which you've never seen before." Lightning replied

"Trust me kid. I've seen a lot, but after today. Sure, I'll help." Chief replied

Lightning nodded "Good, that's an excellent report to give to my CO. I guess the paper-work never ends." He said before putting the barrel of his gun to the hatch of the pelican and firing. The hatch opened and he nodded to Chief and Cortana.

Chief nodded back before Lightning took a few steps back. He took off out the hatch and began to fall toward Earth. Chief ran to the edge and looked down just in time to see him disappear in a warp of light. He turned back and sat down in one of the seats on the side of the hatch as the door closed.

"Chief. What was that?" Johnson asked

Chief was silent for a moment

"Chief?"

"Another Spartan sacrificing himself for the cause." Chief replied

"Wh-"

Johnson was cut off as they came up to Keys' ship.

"Sergeant Major. Master Chief." Keys said to them as they approached.

"Ma'am." Johnson replied

"Get inside. Regret's ship is about to jump. I am not losing this one." She said as the pelican pulled into the bay. Johnson and Chief stepped out and began to make their way to the bridge as the bay doors closed. The whole ship locked down before following Regret's ship through the slip-space portal it had made. As they began to make their way through the alternate space Cortana started up a private com-link with Chief.

"So, do you think he'll come back?" She asked

"Spartans never die Cortana." He said as he and Johnson stepped into an elevator "They just re-group in hell." The doors slid shut

Lightning slammed into the floor of the room. "Ow…" He said looking up. Water offered him a hand.

"Ah! Lightning!" Fire said with a grin

He took Water's hand and pulled himself up. "Mission Accomplished Sir." He replied

Gatescholar looked up at him "Good. So, Chief agreed to help our cause?" He asked

"In return for me helping theirs sir." Lightning replied

"Knock it off with the sir stuff Lightning, you make me feel old." Gatescholar told him

"Understood sir." Lightning told him

Gatescholar sighed as Fire and Earth began to laugh

Death and Time grinned from their corner while Water began to giggle. Lightning looked around confused before shrugging and beginning to laugh with them.

_Mission Success Percentage: 50% complete. . ._

"So, they're gathering a force are they? We'll see if that'll be enough…"


End file.
